


Another Son

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind





	Another Son

**Title: Another Son**

 **Fandom: White Collar/Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. White Collar belongs to Jeff Easten and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Neal wasn't always Neal.**

00000

Neal wasn't always called Neal- he had gone by many names. Noah, Nick, and Nathan were just some of them. Honestly Neal could say that he didn't remember what his real first name was because his Mom had changed his names so many times- but Neal remembered the name Neal from one of his earliest memories and that was the name that stuck with him.

Neal could, however, remember his last name. If only because his Mom would cuss about the Dad who he had never met. Sometimes he would even get to use this last name while they were in a town.

Winchester.

His Dad's first name he didn't know but the last name was something that as a child Neal had clung to.

In his Mother's drunken rages he knew that his Dad had left her for another woman- someone who was the exact opposite in appearance to his Mom. Neal often wondered whether his Dad was happy with this woman or if he had left her too.

Dad didn't know about Neal- otherwise things might have being different. Neal wouldn't have ended up moving around with his con-artist Mom learning the tricks of the trade and running around the country while evading the law.

He wouldn't have run away when Mom found a boyfriend who looked at Neal a little too much.

He wouldn't have become Neal Winchester for a while- playing with guns and then nearly killing a friend.

The name Winchester was quickly thrown out of the window after that and after meeting a kind soul called Mozzie renamed himself Neal Caffrey.

It was two years in his FBI contract as a consultant that Neal noticed the men following him. They didn't seem to be anyone he had known- but then he had made a lot of enemies. It was a month after Neal noticed the men that he walked into his loft and found them standing there.

"How'd you get in?" Neal questioned while his whole body tensed.

"June is fine, Neal," the shorter man said.

"Why are you here?" Neal asked while his eyes darted between the two men.

"We are here to help you," the taller man said with a somewhat puppy dog expression, pleading Neal to listen to them.

"Who are you? Give me a reason not to call the FBI," Neal threatened.

"We are your brothers. John Winchester was our Dad too," the taller one said and Neal felt his eyes widen as he looked at the two younger men.

Neal stared at the two men for a while and fixed his blue eyes on the shorter, but clearly older, of the two.

"Mozzie, right?" Neal questioned with a tried tone and a smile broke across the men's faces.

"Yeah, Mozzie," the man said, "I'm Dean."

"Sam," the taller man waved.

"Suppose we should talk," Neal said and gestured towards the chairs.

As Neal walked to the chairs he thought about his friend and one of the few people who knew of his desire to find out more about his Dad. Seems Mozzie pulled it off…

00000

This is a small stand-alone one-shot. It's not brilliant but this idea wouldn't go away.


End file.
